Dialogue (neutral ending)
TheSourSprite: Hi there TheSourSprite: Welcome to this army (Develeopers were to lazy to think of a name) TheSourSprite: My name is TheSourSprite ??????: THESOURSPRITE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! TheSourSprite: ? ??????: *runs Into veiw* TheSourSprite: What is it, Jmkessler Jmkessler: One of Dragons experiments escaped............again! TheSour Sprite: OH NO!!! NOT AGAIN!!!!!! Jmkessler: ? Jmkessler: *walks infront of player* And who are you *Player types their name* Jmkessler : *Insert player name here* I think I've heard that before... Jmkessler: ....... Jmkessler: THATS RIGHT, YOUR OUR NEW MEMBER!!!!!!!!! Jmkessler: TheSourSprite TheSourSprite: ? Jmkessler: How about we bring him to the lab! TheSourSprite: Good Idea! *Turns to player* You ready for some combat!!!! TheSourSprite: GOOD Let's go!!!!!! *TheSourSprite and Jmkessler walk the player to the lab* The Earthdragonninja: BACK DEMON!!! BACK I SAY!!!!!! Uxel: Dragon, calm down Jmkessler: I HAVE BROUGHT REINFORCEMENTS The Earthdragonninja: Thank... Who is this Jmkessler: This is *Insert player name here*, our new member. We brought him with us so he could learn about combat\ The Earthdragonninja: GREAT! Come on over here and I'll teach ya, free of charge!!! *enters battle with "The thing"* The Earthdragonninja: Ok first of there are two positions, puppet master, and pawn The puppet master will give the orders, and the pawns follow them how about you practice being a puppet master? Ok, first off you can tell who is attacking by the blue thingy I’m up first, select an attack! *shows example of using an attack with shadow claw* No enemies can attack too, so make sure you press the dodge key, which will appear on the screen during an attack *Says "Oh well, we all make mistakes, Try again!" until the player dodges an attack* Good job! Now let’s finish him of!!! *Allows player to finish the battle on their own* Jmkessler: WOW, that was impressive TheSourSprite: Truly, That was spectacular for a noob! The Earthdragonninja: Agreed, I think he has already reached the level of 2nd puppet master The Earthdragonninja: come with me to the main hall *The characters walk outside, but you hear a voice* ????: pssst, you ????: over here.. *Player walks into an alley and finds a skeleton with a blue coat* ????: Hi there, I’m Sans Sans: I must warn you Sans: someone You will betray you, sorry, but I can't tell you who, THEY are watching Sans: Good luck *The screen shifts and sans disappears* TheSourSprit: Come on, slow poke! TheSourSprite: Brings player to main hall Dawko: Hi there! Dawko: so your the new member Dawko: welcome, your probably tired Dawko: Dragon, Bring him to the bunker The Earthdragonninja: Yes sir The Earthdragonninja: Come with me The earthdragonninja: *Brings player to bunks* You should get some sleep *In dream* ???: You got the plan down? ??? 2: Yea, we sneak to the lab, and blow a hole into it, then take as much as we can ???: good ???: let’s wait till morning ??? 2: got it *screen is balck* ??: Pssst ??: PSST TheSourSprite: WAKE UP!!!!!!! *Screen shakes, but is now showing the bunker* TheSourSprite: we need to show you around TheSourSprite: Hold on TheSourSprite: *Walks up to Dewy and Patterson* TheSourSprite: Dragon needs you two in his lab, stat Dewy1274: got it Patterson4: ok TheSourSprite: Ok *Insert, player name here* , come with me TheSourSprite: Ok, where we just were is the bunkers TheSourSprite: we sleep there TheSourSprite: Over there is the lab TheSourSprite: that’s the main hall, which leads to the training field, and the market place TheSourSprite: now, for the past like what? Half hour this video game has been nothing but dialouge, so go ahead and explore the market place on your own Here are the different shop keepers and there dialouge when the player talks to them Tempit HoI THERE WeLcOM tO THA tEPIt SHOP heRE U CAN BuY IteMS THAD CAME stAIGhT FroM tHA EARTHdRaGoNNiNJaS LAB *When buying something* THIS IS tHA *Insert item name here* , *insert description here* ID cST *Insert cost here* WOULD U LIKE TO BUy ThIS? *When leaving* BoI e BAk ON! Freddlebear Spam *when buying spam (He only sells spam)* Spam, it raises your atk by 5, but it decreses your def by 6, want some? *When leaving* Come back for more spam soon Random guy in the market place Wanna hear a story? *If Player says no* Oh, ok *If player says yes* There used to be a 2nd in command of the poopits, Sans, but he left, no one knows why, but then Jam took over his place, then the earthdragonninja took over for jam as second in command for I Spy. What’s that? Who are the first in commands, why, Chipper for I Spy, and Dawko for the poopits *When player goes back to thesoursprite* TheSourSprite: ok, lets head out to the battle ground TheSourSprit: ok this is the battle grounds, ready for some training? Jmkessler: I know I am TheSourSprite: Where did you come from? Jmkessler: I have been standing here for the past hour TheSourSprite: ok, *Insert player name here* VS. Jmkessler Jmkessler: I AM ONE WITH THE MEMES!!! *Battle initiates* *The Battle lasts one turn, after the first turn* BOOOOOOM!!!! Jmkessler: what was that? TheSourSprite: Sounds Like it came from the lab!!!!one!!elven Jmkessler: Let’s go *Jmkessler and the soursprite run off, leaving the player* *when entering the lab* Earthdragonninja: what are these things Dewy1274: I don’t know, but they are deadly Patterson: Dragon, You sure your ok? EarthDragonninja: Yea I am *EarthDragonninja is hit with an attack* EarthDragonninja: AGHHH Patterson: Dragon!! Dewy1274: oh no!! TheSourSprite: Me and Jmkessler will bring Dragon to the health room, you guys fight the things with *Insert player name here* *Initiates battle with reverse puppets* *after battle* Dewy1274: well, we should probably go check on Dragon. Patterson: Ok Dewy1274: *Turns to player* can I speak with you Dewy1274: ……. Dewy1274: it’s terrible… Dewy1274: he is coming Dewy1274: it sucks to know Dewy1274:...... Dewy1274: It’s pointless!! *dewy1274 walks off then Patterson approaches the player and repeats “Press z” until the player presses z* Patterson: Why did you skip my dialouge Patterson: JK Patterson: *Runs off* *day 3* ??: Pssst ??: PSST TheSourSprite: WAKE UP!!!!!!! *Screen shakes, but is now showing the bunker* TheSourSprite: Now then, let’s begin. You have a few tasks I need you to do for me, could you please go check on Dragon for me, I would but I am too busy, the health center is on the other side of the bunkers, ok, come talk to me when you are done, I will be on the training grounds *If player tries to leave bunker* Maby I should check on Dragon *when you enter the health room* ???: *Sigh* ???: It’s a shame this had to happen ???: ? ???: *Turns to player* Oh, sorry, Hi there, your *Insert player name here*, right? Ok, I’m JAM, Nice to meet you JAM: anyways, I got to go JAM: see ya *Walks off screen Sans: hey kid, come here Sans: You are special Sans: you can decide the whole path of this timeline Sans: listen, you are gonna make an important choice soon, and I want you to make the right choice, don’t abandon your friends *The screen shifts and sans disappears* *When the player goes to the training ground* TheSourSprite Hehehe TheSourSprite: you ready, cause this isn’t training TheSourSprite: THIS TheSourSprite: IS TheSourSprite: YOUR DEATH *after fight* *If the Player spares TheSourSprite* TheSourSprite: Wow, you're stronger than I thought, ok I got to show you something *Brings player to the market place* TheSourSprite: ok, take this badge and run straight into that wall!! *after player goes through the wall, TheSourSprite follows the player* TheSourSprite: Okay, this is where you can battle harder enemies. Forgot to tell you! Back in the Lab there is a worker! His name is, Shaner! He is the guy who looks like Nightmarionne. You should talk to him! He's a nice guy. *When you talk to Shaner* Shanergamer: Hi there, how's it going, do you know about the secret area in the market place? Shanergamer: here, take these, they might help you in the area *Gives player poopit claws* *after the player goes to sleep* Pssst Kid Hi kid Sans: I want to tell you, you made the right choice Sans: keep up the good work *dream ends* *screen is black* ??: Pssst ??: PSST TheSourSprite: WAKE UP!!!!!!! *Screen shakes, but is now showing the bunker* TheSourSprite: hay you wanna form a team? *If Player says no* GAME OVER *If Player says yes* TheSourSprite: ok, how about each time we beat someone, they join our team TheSourSprite: What should our team name be? *Player inserts team name* TheSourSprite: *Insert team name here*, I like it *When player enters training grounds* Jmkessler: Omec ehre Jmkessler: Tsoruhspeitr failed, utb I on’tw TheSourSprite: Jmkessler? You ok? Jmkessler: tles nde siht *enters battle with jmkessler* *after battle* Jmkessler: well then.. Jmkessler: that was….strange Jmkessler: …. Jmkessler Sorry bout that! Jmkessler: how about I join your team TheSourSprite: How do you know about our team? Jmkessler: BECAUSE PLOT!!! JMKESSLER JOINED YOUR TEAM!! *If player goes to the Market Place* Dewy1274: Hey, *Insert player name here* could I talk to you for a second? Dewy1274: It is getting worse, he is comming Dewy1274: just, keep an eye out ok? *dewy leaves* *when player goes to sleep* *Shows the lab, and a tile disappears, and TheEarthDragonninja comes out, then walks off, and the hole patches up* *after dream* ??: Pssst ??: PSST ??: WAKE UP!!!!!!! *Screen shakes, but is now showing the bunker* Dewy1274: You thought I was TheSourSprite, didn’t you Dewy1274: I just thought you left, you know, cause this all is pointless, he still is comming Dewy1274 he is infecting all of us Dewy1274: ……. Dewy1274: What’s that? You know? You have saved both Jmkessler and TheSourSprite? Dewy1274: …… Dewy1274: *runs off* *When Player enters market place* Dewy1274: no...don’t come near me……...it’s happening Dewy1274: *Runs off* *when player enters training grounds* Dewy1274: well, I warned you *enters fight with dewy* *after fight* Dewy1274: you know, *insert player name here*, you taught me something Dewy1274: You taught me there is hope Dewy1274: I am going to Join you DEWY1274 JOINED YOUR TEAM *when player goes to sleep* *Shows strange area (AKA the secret lab) with a strange figure that looks like TheEarthDragonNinja, but is a bit distorted and is shadow like* ???: N0vv +h3n ???: +1m3 +0 9u+ +h1$ @vv@’l’ *??? Walks throught wall down a hallway and puts an object on the ground* *Dream ends* *screen is black* ??: Pssst ??: PSST TheSourSprite: WAKE UP!!!!!!! Dewy1274: hay, there is somewhere we should probably go TheSourSprite:??? Dewy1274: You remember that old town Jmkessler: you mean the one I never went to Dewy1274: yea, well it got destroyed Jmkessler: Ffffffffffffffffffffffffffoopit poopit Dewy1274: ……. Dewy1274: anyways, we should go there, I am sure there are stronger enemy’s there TheSourSprite: and how do you know Dewy1274: because plot TheSourSprite: Ok then Dewy1274: It is near the secret area in the market place TheSourSprite: Ok, lets go *When player enters the area* TheSourSprite: wait, why is the entrance open? Dewy1274: uh oh Jmkessler: fffoopit poopit TheSourSprite: well, let’s hurry up and stop whoever’s in there Jmkessler: Ok *When Player enters poopitville* TheSourSprite: THERE’S…...no one here? Jmkessler: Odd Dewy1274: maybe we should check the dump Jmkessler: good Idea *When player enters the dump* Jmkessler: Jam? Dewy1274: what are you doing here Jam: ? Jam Oh, hey TheSourSprite: What are you doing here? Jmkesssler: Yea Jam: I miss this old place Dewy1274: yea, it sucks that war had to happen Jam: well I am gonna head out Jmkessler: Ok Dewy1274: see yea Jam: you should talk to these people, they are really nice, they may even join your team *When Player talks to golden bonnie* Golden Bonnie: Hi, I am Golden bonnie, NOT spring bonnie, but everyone thinks I am because I can’t find my bowtie Golden Bonnie: If you find it, please give it to me *When you talk to golden freddy* Golden Freddy: Everyone thinks I am a spring lock animatronic or a fake, can you find my top hat for me, that will surely prove it! *When player talks to sparky* Sparky: Hi, I am Sparky, Sparky the dog, And I am missing my arm, Can you find it for me *When player gives Golden bonnie his bowtie* Golden Bonnie: Thank you! Mabey if I go around People will know!!! Golden Bonnie: I know! I will join your team! GOLDEN BONNIE JOINED YOUR TEAM *When Player gives golden freddy his top hat* Golden Freddy: Thank you, One problem, Everyone thinks I am a hallucination Golden Freddy: Wait Golden Freddy: If I join your team, I can’t be a hallucination, right? GOLDEN FREDDY JOINED YOUR TEAM *When you give sparky his arm* Sparky: thanks, I’ll join your team SPARKY JOINED YOUR TEAM *when player ends the day* *In dream* ???: sir, why don’t you just destroy them now? ?????: because I am waiting for a certain day. The day of the memes ???: how long till then sir ?????: 7 day’s ??: Pssst ??: PSST TheSourSprite: WAKE UP!!!!!!! *Screen shakes, but is now showing the bunker* TheSourSprite: We got stuff to do Jmkessler: yea! Stuff! Dewy1274: you know, we should train TheSourSprite: where though? Jmkessler: I don’t know, I usually do anything, I usually just stand at the training grounds and stare at the dummy for 12 hours TheSourSprite: …… Jmkessler: Then I burned down a town that one time! TheSourSprite: 0_0 Jmkessler: what! Dewy1274: I know where we can go! Jmkessler: where Dewy1274: you know that one creepy sealed off place Jmkessler: no Dewy1274:...... TheSourSprit: I know where it is Dewy1274: ok, let's go *when player enters the sp00ky forest* Dewy1274: wait, doesn’t someone live here TheSourSprite: come to think of it yes *a shadowy figure walks into view* Dewy1274: uh oh ???: hehehe ???: hey guys Dewy1274: oh, thank god it’s just you virtual Virtual pancakes: srry I have too do this TheSourSprite: wait, wha- *enters battle with Virtual pancakes* *After battle* Virtual pancakes: Thank you! I feel so much better now Dewy1274: we know we know Virtual pancakes: ???????????? TheSourSprite: It’s happened to all of us Jmkessler: yea, We came here to train Virtual pancakes: can I join VIRTUAL PANCAKES JOINED YOUR TEAM